Generally, solid state media player devices typically make use of data compression schemes for example Mpeg 1/2, Mp3, AC3, DTS for audio compression, or other compressions schemes for video data. For audio compression, nearly all of this compression techniques make use of analysis of the audio in the frequency domain, requi-ring e.g. Fourier transforms as part of the encoding (compression) process. Apart from specific frequency band/information being discarded during the encoding/decoding process which is believed not being perceivable by the human ear, such schemes require a transformation (e.g. Fourier) during the decode process resulting in a high load on the central processing unit and resulting in a certain latency on the data being processed. Without the complementary decoder/compressor, such compressed audio formats cannot be played. This invention, using processing steps of techniques from ‘multi-channel compatible stereo recording’, will be discussed with audio as an example of data to be processed, but it is not restricted to such use.